crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Anatanotsugino
You see, this isn't the normal type of story that is submitted to this site. I am still alive, I wasn't harmed. Well I didn't sleep at all for a day. That's the only negative thing that has happened to me. I worked as a computer security agent. Yes, I worked for the big companies and specialized in viruses and all that sort of stuff. So I thought I saw it all. Well before I begin with the story, I need to provide you with some information. I have provided evidence of what happened. I can't post too much or I would most likely get fired by my company. They don't like false publicity. Okay, here it goes. So I was working in the office. I can't say the name because I would be fired. Yes I was in my office signing paperwork about a broken laptop and that It needed the owner to purchase a new hard drive. It was unfortunate too since it was Alienware. It was new too, the neon green back still shining. I thought about this and wondered if the owner would be happy if I fixed it. He probably would. He would maybe tip me too. Wait, since he has an Alienware laptop he could be wealthy. I thought deeply about this. It was worth the effort. I plugged the computer into a third party program that basically ceases all major activity, disabling any viruses. So I plugged in a thumb drive containing a custom security program provided by the CEO. I copied the file from the disk, pasted it onto the desktop, and booted the program. The usual green background and white text of the program was asking me if I needed to run a spyware or virus/worm scan. I presumed it was a worm. A worm is kind of like a virus. I don't feel like getting into the details, it's not important. So anyways I prompted a detailed virus scan. It lasted about 40 minutes since the computer had many files. While waiting, I sat back in my office chair and plugged into a novel I was reading. I was completely caught off guard when I heard a beep, alerting me of a potential virus. I dropped my book out of my hands and it fell to the floor, cover side up. I was really startled and clicked more info. It said, "Potential malware found: 2123_Anatanotsugino_2319.BAT" I was interested. I never saw any virus in the BAT format. I copied the file into a different, sterilized laptop. We use an old laptop because we test the viruses and see what threats and harm it can pose. I ran the bat file on the laptop and it took awhile to load. When it did I was greeted by the friendly black screen and launching text that I remembered. It finally loaded and all the coded text went away. I was greeted by a message from the laptop's default security system. "Are you sure you want to proceed? The author of this file is unknown and could harm your computer." It read. I proceeded to the yes button, eagerly waiting for a new virus I could learn from. But when I pressed on the button, my whole screen went black. It was still on, some text remaining in the top left corner. Tasukete_2123: "Hello, why are you here" I was then prompted to reply with a message by a blinking line, saying I could type in a message. I was wondering how a hacker could communicate through BAT. But I decided to respond. Arisu: "Are you the hacker?" I don't know why my character's name was Arisu but before I could think on it any more a new message popped up. Tasukete_2123: "What do you mean?" Arisu: "I know you hacked this computer, also you programed a virus" I received no response. I left the program on while I was running towards my co-workers to tell them of my discovery. I explained to them my situation and they were eager to view me asking more questions to the unknown being. Steve, my co-worker, told me it could be just scripted to say these things. I wasn't discouraged. There was no way he could respond to me like that. I invited them into my cubicle and they sat down and watched me type in the messages below. Arisu: "Why are you communicating to me?" It instantly responded with, Tasukete_2123: "I have no control, I'm sorry" Arisu: "What do you mean?" The laptop instantly shut off, making me sigh and fold the top down. I glanced over at my watch, checked the time, and told my friends I had to leave for my house because it was becoming very late. On my way through the parking garage I was thinking about the virus. It ominously was NOT a program. I knew it somehow, I don't really know how. I finally trudged my way to my car, illuminated by the moonlight. I could see that I left an envelope in my back seat. I never wanted to open it. I was really interested in getting home in time to see my wife before she heads to bed. She was really upset that I have been home late because of my job. I made an effort to bypass the streets plagued by traffic. Eventually I made my way down the suburban roads. I made my way down the stone path, towards the front door. I rang the doorbell. I waited for about 5 minutes, then walked around the side of my house, looking for an open window. I eventually found one in the backyard. I somehow managed to fit through the narrow opening. I looked around the house, searching for my wife. I looked everywhere including the bathrooms. She wasn't asleep either. I called the police because it was really late and she would never be out this late without telling me. The police officer told me I should wait until 12:00 PM tomorrow to file a missing persons report due to the fact that she could just be out with a friend and it was too early to tell. I knew the man was wrong. My wife would never let me worry like that. I hung up angrily. Later I brushed my teeth and glanced over at my wife's toothbrush. I almost started to cry. I was really hoping she'd show up by morning. Of course I never got any sleep that night. To make it better my wife never even returned. Something was wrong. I called the police officer and the same unwelcoming tone of voice answered my call. I explained to him that my wife still never showed up and I was really worried. He explained to me that I could file a missing persons report and It would be out in the shortest time possible but not to expect it too soon. I then explained to him every detail I could remember about my wife including personal details only me and her knew. While I was explaining, my voice raising in pitch, I could hear a faint scribbling of notes on a piece of paper. I presumed he was jotting down notes on a sheet of loose leaf. He then questioned me some typical stuff anyone would have to say when reporting an incident like this. I told him my address, phone number, area code, and location of job. I was then suspicious of why he was asking me such detailed questions. I interrupted when he asked me If I was home alone. I hung up as soon as those words exited his mouth. Even though I was late for work I showed up anyway. I mean I was the boss of security so nobody really questioned me. When I got settled down into my office I heard a shout from Steve telling me to come into the workshop. The workshop was a messy room. Old computers and parts laid around anywhere that had free space. But in the far right corner of the room there was a wooden table with Steve motioning for me to come in. He then excitedly mentioned that it was not a virus, but a spyware operated by a real person. He then told me that they tracked his I.P. address to his home and traced a call that was placed to my house. I then fell to the rusty floor and started to weep. My wife was dead. Category:Computers and Internet Category:Disappearances